The last nightfurys
by Commwillwrite
Summary: Hiccup was never meant to be a human. but now, that's been fixed by loki himself. I don't own httyd. dragon hiccup x oc. please read and review, It inspires me to keep writing. UP FOR ADOPTION. PM ME IF YOU WANT TO ADOPT.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: hello, people! My name is comwillwrite, and I am here to keep you readin'! This is only my second story so far If you can even count the last one.** **If you have any problems with this one like, it bein too short, or too many gramer and spelling mistakes, then please feel free to tell me. I need that constsructive critizism; but please, don't complain aout things I can't fix. buh bye!)**

Dragons. tell me what you think about them. 'creatures of mass destruction' you're very likely thinking. When you think this, your right _and_ wrong at the same time- But only because dragons are not willing to be so violent unless they are being controlled bye either other dragons, or somtimes even _people._ unfortunetly, our hero did no know this, He had to learn the _hard_ way...

 **Third person pov**

Hiccup Horrendus Haddock the third was well known in his village. he was notorious for how many times one person can fail in one day. Hiccup's current record was 72 times, and he really did _NOT_ want to break it today. Today he was currently at 65 1/2. ( wait, half way failing counts as another fail, so, 66 1/2 failures.)

Right now he was currently attemting to recalibrate his brand new bola laucher, manly due to the fact that he is too weak to throw one himself. Hiccup was fairly sure the bola launcher would not be ready until the next dragon raid. Which, bye the way, would be on the next full moon. of course, he was banned from being outside during raids... but, honestly, that would'nt stop him from trying to shoot do the ultimate prize, the " NIGHT FURY!" "GET DOWN!" What? tonight isn't even a dragon raid!

Hiccup quickly ran towards the forge window as he heard the all too familar screech of the night fury aproaching. He quickly stuck his head out of the forge window only to see a cadapult explode violently and hundreds of splinters were thrown in various directions. hiccup screamed when a gigantic chunk of wood crashed through the forge sealing missing him by an inch. Then hiccup jumped through the window in search of safety. he ran to the first house, only to find it locked- and the owner(spitlout) was watching him through the window with a disgusting smirk on his face, and running to other houses finding them locked; with each owner watching through their window, and after hiccup would travel to their homes the villagers would close their windows, leaving him to die.

hiccup then turned toward the street and saw a man that looked familier, so he ran towards the man, only to realise he had never seen this man his entire life. looking at him, he saw that the man pale and his face was gaunt, he also had raven-black hair, and Icy blue eyes. "hello there, mr. haddock." "do I know you?" "yes, you _should_ at least, I am loki, god of mischeif, father of dragons and hel." WHAT? hiccup thought, trying(and failing, mind you) to process this new information. " mr. haddock, if I came here to let you gawk at my amazingness then I would have just brought one of my many statues. so, right to business. odin has forced me to turn ou into a dragon, for reasons that you will learn later. so if you stand still for one moment please," "Wait what?!" "verda dreki, hiksti."

Hiccup instantly passed out as those words were spoken and then was teleported to the cove, sleeping peacefully not realising he was being watched...

DONOTCROSSTHELINEBREAKDONOTCROSSTHELINEBREAKDONOTCROSSTHELINEBREAK

Hiccup woke with a start, and attempted to stand only to fall on his face; not the first time that happened, he thought. He then looked at his hands to see- A A PAIR OF BLACK SCALY PAWS?! "NO,NO,NO,NO, NOOOOOOOOO!" IT WASNT A DREAM! He attemted to scream, but it only came out as a very loud roar, no, why me, WHY ME?! hiccup thought to himself. Why me...

after an hour hiccup managed to get over the initical shock and began to take in his suroundings. he was trapped in some sort of a cove. he saw that there was a nearby pond, probably with some fish in it. The next thing he saw was a couple of trees that were clearly too small too climb out using. I wonder what kind of dragon I am, hiccup thought. looked into his reflection in the lake and saw a sleek, black cat-like dragon looking back at him. he had cube-like pupils, and ear like plates on the sides of his head, It took a moment, but he managed to unfurl his bat-like wings. He then glanced at his tail, which had a pair of fins on each side. He then expairimentily opened and closed them. hmm. interesting. Not even a second later hiccup heard a twig snap. He turned instinctstivly to see another dragon that looked just like him, unfortunetly hiccup had no time to look at the dragon as he had started to stumble away from this new dragon but tripped. "finaly! I found another nightfury! and even better, a _male_ one!"said a female voice. _night fury?_ I looked back at the dragon, who then said, "why are you running?" Not even realizing I could talk I blurted out "Because Your a dragon!"

The (seemingly) female dragon stared for a second, blinked then laughed. "and _you_ aren't?" "No i'm not, I'm a human on the inside!" hiccup shouted. he don't know why but suddenly he felt angry. "Hey, calm down. I don't know what you're talking about, this being human mumbo jumbo, but you look like you need some help, and maybe I can give it to you, let's make a deal."


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N HELLOOO EVERYBODY! thank you al for reading and reviewing! oh, sorry I this is put out a bit late. I have a youtube channel that comes before this, you know. Hopefully this chapter will be longer than the last. also, let me know If you have any suggestions for the storyline!)**

 _Let's make a deal?_ What could she mean by that? Hiccup thought. "Now what is your name?" The dragon asked "M-my Name's hiccup." Hiccup stammered. "well that's an unusal name" "What is your name?" "my name Is star." "Now, where did you come from, Hiccup?" "I told you already, I came from berk!" "That's not possible. Unless you somehow escaped from the vikings." She said the name vikings with distaste, in the same way she would talk about an eel. "But I didn't! I was _human_ and was turned into a dragon by loki!" star laughed in a dragon laugh. "what?" "that's not possible." **"** You're telling me, that the father of all dragons, changed _you,_ from a human and into a nightfury? " "Fine. don't believe me. What do you want?" "Well as you probably know, You and I may be the very last nightfurys in exisiatence." "Go on?" Hiccup says, wondering where she's going with with this. " so you have two choices: a: we become a mated pair in order to save the speicies or, b: you selfishly let nightfurys die out." After those words are spoke, Hiccup once again passes out.

Hiccup awoke slowly, Hoping that everything that happened in the last day or so had been a dream. When Hiccup found himmself in the body of a nightfury, He pretty much assumed that it had all been real. The nightfury, star, was nowhere to be found so he figured she'd given up on him and left. _Me mate? With a nightfury?!_ You're joking. then star suddenly landed on the ground next to him " good, you're awake! now what do you say?" Then a thought came to mind: Maybe I could Get her to teach me to fly, hunt, and breath fire. And then I could fly away to find loki and get him to change me back! Now I know It might not be like to lie to anyone, but I have to, I'm son of stoick the vast, cheif of berk! I _can't do THAT_ with a _dragon!_ After thinking it over, I came to a conclusion. "I accept your deal. But I need you to teach me to fly, hunt and breath fire." "How are you still _alive_ if you don't know how to do those things?" She cried out. " I told you, I was human before." I replied. " I still don't believe you." she said quietly.

The rest of hiccups afternoon was dedicated to learning how to shoot a plasma blast; star said that knowing how to shoot was important to defence and survival, Meaning it came first. When he first started to get the hang of it star said:" You're doing quite well my mate" "Please don't call me that." I whimpered. She looked at me angrly " Why not?!" "Just don't." We then continued my training in scilence.

 **( A/N thank you all for readin, If you've got any sugestions please tell me in a review.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N "I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter! Manly just 'How to be a dragon lessons' and stuff like that from star's perspecive."** _ **CRASH!**_ ***"WHERE IS HE!" Star screams from outside my door* "Anyways, I have to hide from star. She's still raging about the twist at the end of this chapter." "I CAN HEAR YOU TYPING IN THERE!" " Well, look's like my time up. please read and review!"**

 **star's pov**

 _WHUMP!_ That was the sound of hiccup falling on his face after a bajilllion attempts at gliding. UH, he's even worse than a _hatchling_! "Hiccup! focus on keeping your tailfin in place, otherwise you'll never get it right!" I tell him. He then began holding the fin in the right position. The reason he is having trouble with this is because a nightfury's tailfin goes slack when you don't Focus it.

After about three hours of training him he was gliding quite well, to my surprise. He seems to be a fast learner. "Um, hey do you think you could get me somthing to eat please? I'm very hungry." I roll my eyes at this comment. typical male. "fine." I say. I fly out of the cove to the nearest beach and began fishing. What's with this dragon, or, hiccup, as he prefures to be called? He can't fly, He can't fish, and he can't shoot. Why? He claims that he was human before, but that's impossible. After getting a couple of fish I begin the journey back to the cove. When I reach the spot I notice him trying to scramble up the wall, but not doing very well. "What are you doing?" I ask him. "uh- star, star, what are you doing here? I thought you went out to get us food?" He stammers. "I did." I say, gesturing to the fish." What were you doing?" I say suspiciously. "uh, nothing, nothing at all. I was just, um, -practicing, Yeah thats what I was doing. Pracitcing." He says nervously. "fine then. If your done then we can eat." I can tell that he's lying but I decide not to call him out on it.

Later after we've eaten, Hiccup asks me somthing that suprizes me. "Uh, star if you don't mind I'd like to know a bit more about you?" "sure. Well I was born fifteen winters ago, I have had one other mate and three hatchlings. My first mate died to a titan-wing, and I have lost contact with my hatchlings, unfortunetly they may be dead." She said sadly. " Sorry for your loss." Hiccup says. "It's fine."

- **DONOTCROSSTHELINEBREAKDONOTCROSSTHELINEBREAKDONOTCROSS-**

Over the course of the next few days hiccup and me began to get closer- Whether hiccup raelised it or not. He stopped acting so awkward around me and telling me about his human life. Not that I believe him, anyways. When hiccup finnaly finished his flying lessons unlike I thought, He didn't Seem as interested in escape as I thought he would. Not that I expected him to go back on his word, Just if i thought that I had been a human I would probably find the idea of mating with a dragon disgusting.

An hour later we flew above a group of vikings on accident, luckily it was dark out so they could not see us. but we could hear what they were talking about. "Stoick, we should go home for the night. we'll start up the search partys first thing tommarow." A man with afalse hand and foot said to the largest one, Stoick, apparently. Many others murmered in agreement. "NO! we must find my son, gobber." said Stoick. " sorry, Stoick, but I _must_ tend to the forge. I think I left the fire going." He said, begining to walk towards the village. Suddenly It occurs to me that I've gotten too close. "NIGHT FURY!" with an instant hundereds of weapons are thrown towards me and I feel a searing pain in my tail. But I have no time to worry about all of that and me and hiccup fly until we reach the cove where I crash down with a thud. "What's wrong, star?" I don't react but rather look back at my tail...

...To find it ripped in half...

 **A/N *star breaks down door to find me hiding under my bed.* "pleasedon'tkillmepleasedon'tkillmepleasedon'tkillme..." "you ask too much!" star growls, seething in anger...**


	4. Not a chapter please read

**DEAREST READERS, sorry but there maybe a large delay on the next chapter. it's more about me having writers bock and my keyboard acting stupid. Please don't kill me for this not being a chapter, but you have right to know that it might be a while before I post the next chapter.**  
 **Bye!**


End file.
